Courage
by Lukie15
Summary: Ron/Harry with a bit of Dumbledore/Grindelwald as well. It's my sister's birthday fiction, I think it's cute.


Harry looked up when McGonagall swept into the Gryffindor common room. 'Potter, a word if you don't mind.' She said.

He got up and followed her to a corner of the room. 'We've all just been going over Professor Dumbledore's papers. He left these for you apparently.' She put a folded piece of paper and a vial filled with a silvery substance. A memory.

'Er . . . thank you.' Harry said quietly. She squeezed his shoulder with a very slight smile and then swept back out.

Harry went up to his dorm and pulled his pensieve out from under his bed. Dumbledore had lent him his before he died. He opened the note and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I've left this particular memory because I believe it may help you with your problem regarding Mr. Weasley. Don't let the fear of rejection stop you from pursuing what you want. Take all the time you can to stay with Ronald because a day may come when you can no longer be together. Have a happy life Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S: You can keep the pensieve, I won't be needing it._

Harry frowned and uncorked the vial and poured the substance in. He took a deep breath and plunged into the pensieve.

_He found himself in a small park, two figures sat several feet away. He walked closer and recognised the young men from other memories of Dumbledore's._

_It was a young Dumbledore and Grindelwald. But they weren't doing what he might've ever expected; they were . . . cuddling. Dumbledore had his back to a tree and his legs bent at the knees, Grindelwald was sitting with his back to Dumbledore's chest._

_Harry bit his lip and he sat down nearby to watch and listen. Dumbledore slid his fingers through Grindelwald's blonde, shoulder-length curls. 'Gellert, do you really think world domination is the right way to go? Maybe if we work quietly we can make a difference without hurting anyone.'_

'_Al, don't quit on me now. We have a plan, let's just stick to it.' Grindelwald scowled and sat up and away from Dumbledore._

_Harry saw the flash of panic in Dumbledore's eyes when he thought Grindelwald was going to get up and leave. 'Okay.' Dumbledore said quickly and pulled the younger man back into his arms._

'_I mean, you still believe in this right?' Grindelwald said._

'_Yeah.' Dumbledore murmured. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to doubt it.'_

_Grindelwald turned around in Dumbledore's arms and kissed him chastely on the mouth. 'It's alright; you were just voicing your thoughts.'_

_Dumbledore leant in and deepened the kiss. Grindelwald's hands came up to comb through Dumbledore's long auburn hair. Harry gawked in shock; he had no idea that Dumbledore had dated Grindelwald._

_That must've been hard for him, to be in love with someone and then to fight and lock that person away. It must've been heartbreaking._

_Dumbledore and Grindelwald kissed a little while longer and then returned to cuddling and talking low about their plans to change the world. 'I love you.' Dumbledore murmured._

'_I love you too.' Grindelwald grinned._

Harry was pulled out of the memory and he reread the note. "_Take all the time you can to stay with Ronald because a day may come when you can no longer be together_."

He understood. Dumbledore had only a very short time with Grindelwald before he was forced to take him down and lock him away.

Harry put the memory back in the vial and pushed the pensieve back under his bed and placed the vial and note in his trunk. He went back into the common room.

'Harry, what did Dumbledore leave you?' Hermione asked. Ron looked up.

'Courage.' Harry said; he turned to his best friend. 'Ron, I love you.' He leant down and pressed his lips to the redhead's mouth.

Ron's eyes flared wide but soon fluttered closed. Hermione had dropped her book and the common room had gone silent. Harry pulled back and smiled, flushed in embarrassment and excitement.

'What exactly did Dumbledore leave you now?' Ron gaped.

'Come here, I'll show you.' Harry held out his hand and the entire room held its breath waiting to see what Ron was going to do.

Ron chewed on his lower lip and then took his hand. They ran up the stairs to their dorm. Hermione picked up her book. 'About time.' She mumbled.


End file.
